


For The Separatist Alliance

by Art_and_Chaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arachne (original character), Dubious Consent, F/M, General Grievous x Nightsister oc, General Grievous/original female character, Grievous has a cyborg dick, Nightsister oc, Original Character(s), Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, characters don't love each other but there's undoubtedly some mutual lust there if you squint, dub-con, kind of hatefuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos/pseuds/Art_and_Chaos
Summary: Takes place after a Separatist vs Republic battle on some random jungle/forest planet, after a stampede of large armoured elephant sized creatures ruin the battle field causing leaders of the attack on both sides to escape, hide a regroup. General Grievous and Arachne were both leading the attack on the side of the Separatists.Arachne is a Nightsister who joined Count Dooku as his new apprentice after the loss of Ventress and Savage.
Relationships: General Grievous/Nightsister oc, General Grievous/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	For The Separatist Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent shameless General Grievous sex pollen smut fic. I was initially going to make it x reader but I thought using my Nightsister oc Arachne added some extra spiciness. I added the Rape/Non-con warning just in case, but it's more dub-con than non-con.  
> Not beta read or even very well proof read so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. Please drop a kudos and comment if you enjoy :)

Arachne finally found General Grievous, he was having a coughing fit and appeared to have run into some of the native plant life; a kind of colour-shifting yellow and pink pollen dust was covering his cape and metal plating. At seeing her he quickly tried to shake as much of it off as he could. 

"General." The Nightsister reported stoically, lowering her red bladed lightsaber. She was still finding it difficult to address him as a superior, considering what him and his droids did to her Sisters… but, that was in the past, and she had already come to terms with all of that. 

"Our forces as well as the Republic's have been crushed by the stampeding animals. We're the last remaining that I know of."

He growled angrily making her back away slightly.

Arachne decided to stay out of his way, close to the inside wall of this strange large hollow tree they were taking cover in. While waiting to hear his plan for what they would do next, she noticed him developing weird mannerisms; he was pulling his cape around himself and was stomping irritably back and forth, his breathing was laboured and ragged. 

"Are you alright, General?" Arachne asked. 

He was silent for a few beats. "Those plants I encountered must have been poisonous." He stomped some more, his mixed mechanical and organic growl rising in ferocity. "My organs are _burning_ , and I feel…" 

He didn't finish but the sound of disgust and concern in his voice was clear. Enough so that it made her quickly bring up her data pad holo from her wrist, putting in a search to analyse the flora of this planet, specifically the types of pollen from flowers and its effects on organic life forms. 

Arachne waited a minute as it processed and gave her a report, listed at the top featured the most severe case specimen in their area, which also happened to be the one that matched the pollen description she saw on Grievous. Her jaw fell open as she read it. 

"What does it say, Witch!" Grievous demanded. 

Arachne gave a nervous laugh. "It's a heavily potent aphrodisiac- so it shouldn't affect you,” She rushed to say. “If it did, it would cause you to die unless you were able to, well, you know…" 

Grievous just looked at her with silent shock, his eyes wide and his slitted pupils thin enough to make him look scarier than usual. 

Arachne's eyes widened too as the unspoken tension grew between them. 

"Wait, do you-" 

"Silence, _Witch_!" He roared, moving to pace around in frustration. 

She shut up and remained where she was. She gulped, unable to resist eyeing him up, watching how he kept his cape wrapped around himself securely. Did he have a dick then? And was it organic or cybernetic? Or maybe a bit of both? She couldn't stop thinking about it. It was amusing her too much to think that he had one, this lethal Jedi killing machine.

As the General paced around the clawed talons on his feet dug into the soft earth restlessly. He looked at Arachne, his golden eyes burned as he raked her body and he _shuddered_. A growl of disgust once again rumbled up from the depths of his throat. 

“Contact Count Dooku! There has to be a way to free me from this.” 

Arachne knew that there was probably very little point of doing so, but regardless she called their Master. In a few moments his small hologram form popped up on her wrist. “Ah, Arachne. What is it that you have to report to me?” 

She braced herself. “Master, I’m contacting you directly on General Grievous's behalf. He’s obtained a… possibly fatal condition. I’m sending you the data right now.” She clicked through the data report on the pollen. The Count looked at first severely worried and angry, but as she watched him read the article his frown smoothed out. 

“Ah, I see…” 

“Master, are you aware of his…?” She hesitated, not exactly wanting to talk to her Master about the General's apparent genitalia. 

“Oh yes, yes. Well it’s a good thing you are there. I see you have the situation under control, and as much as I would like to support you through the ordeal I am currently busy.” 

Arachne gave a shocked glace at Grievous and back to the Count. “Wait, Master what do you mean?” 

“I think you know what I mean, Apprentice. Do it for the Sepritist Alliance. It would be a shame to lose our best General.” With that he closed the connection, leaving her with a very horny Grievous, who let out an agitated sigh that sounded like metal scraping at bone. “Let’s get this over with then, I do not wish to die _like this_.” He stalked over towards her.

Adrenaline flooded her brain as she backed herself up to the wall, lost for words as Grievous abandoned holding onto his cape and let it fall open as he loomed over her, terrifying and arousing all at once. She managed to look down as he opened up his arms into four and picked her up by her arms and thighs, slamming her into the wall again but high enough for him to reach, with her legs spread open. The metal pelvis of his body had panels that opened up and slid sideways, allowing the extension of his cock. She assumed it must have been out for a while; it was fully extended at a length of maybe nine or ten inches, and the tapered tip was oozing a clear slime. It was indeed a mixture of both what looked like organic and cybernetic parts, but she didn’t have too long to fixate on it. 

Grievous started tearing off her lower attire and she squirmed and flinched. 

“You know, this isn't exactly how I imagined this mission would go.” She said, flushing heatedly as her lower half was exposed to the open air. Arachne couldn't believe that she had to fuck General Grievous to save his life, this was so absurd. 

His slitted eyes narrowed as he automatically moved and adjusted himself to line up with her entrance, nudging against her and spreading his own wetness around her opening. “I will not hesitate to use your corpse to copulate with unless you are quiet, _Witch_.” He threatened just before pushing inside her. Arachne squirmed and moaned as he penetrated her, his girth and length stuffing her full in one go. Then he started a feverish rhythm, with a speed and accuracy that did not seem to tire. 

She just surrendered to being held there in place as he growled and breathed heavily above her, his hard cock pounding into her like a piece of factory machinery. 

She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it, after all it was a novelty to be fucked against a wall by- possibly _the_ most dangerous cyborg in the galaxy, who happened to be hopped up on sex pollen. 

Arachne let out a string of moans as she felt an orgasm building. She yelped and gasped with discomfort and pleasure as Grievous sped up, driving deeper until he was brushing against her cervix with each thrust. His breathing was ragged and feverish as he attempted to laugh at her. "I am surprised you would enjoy being taken by the one who slaughtered your kin." 

Arachne was overcome with the sudden desire to smash open the organ case in his chest and rip out his heart, but she calmed that thought and instead snarled at him. "I’m _only_ doing this to save your life… you could be more- ahh- grateful!" She found it hard to form words, but the ones she did manage had as much venom in them as possible. 

Grievous chuckled nastily. His growling grew louder and his breathing was fast and ragged. She could sense he was close. 

"I wonder if I can make you scream like your precious Nightsisters did-" 

Arachne roared at him hatefully and struggled within his metal grasp. He seemed to like that as he shuddered again, tightening his hold on her and bearing down upon her. He hilted inside her and stilled, Arachne felt his cock pulsating and filling her with hot liquid, she writhed underneath him and moaned at the feeling. He was the most non-humanoid thing she had ever fucked and it almost felt wrong. 

He shook slightly as he came, and as soon as he calmed he pulled out, she felt his release leak out of her and she grimaced. She hadn’t come but then again she hadn’t expected him to care about her desires. 

Arachne’s chest heaved with ragged breaths as she glared up at the cyborg, struggling against his four arms expectantly. 

“We’re not done here.” He rasped, roughly turning her around and pushing her chest first into the wooden wall, lifting and spreading her thighs.

 _Kriffing hell._ Arachne thought. She turned and angled her head to look behind her and saw that, indeed, his cyborg cock was still erect. She turned back to rest her head against the wall. _‘For the Separatist Alliance’_ she thought with a less than cheery attitude. 

When his cock entered her again she cried out in resentfulness and pleasure, the new angle really hit different and as soon as he started his robotic thrusting she felt her orgasm building again. Her nails scraped at the solid bark of the hollow tree as she was repeatedly rammed into, making her body jolt forward with each thrust.

“Scream for me, Witch.” He growled, using the hands on his free arms to scratch into her thighs, his sharp metal fingers sliced shallow marks in her pale white flesh, drawing a small amount of blood. And even though she’d rather not indulge him, her walls tightened around his cock at the pain and she cried out blissfully. To her, pain and pleasure just mixed too well. 

Grievous continued to claw at her thighs, sometimes softly and sometimes digging into the soft flesh with vigour. 

It wasn’t soon until Arachne’s pleasure mounted and she found herself whining shrilly, finally coming hard and clamping on his hilted cock, able to feel every detail of subtle metal plating as she screamed out in relief, her muscles spasming and shaking. It was only when she calmed slightly from the high that she realised the General had come again too, the thick gooey warmth leaking into her depths. This time he pulled out slowly and lowered her legs, letting go of her completely. The rumbling growl that vibrated in his throat sounded sated as he stepped back.

Arachne pushed herself upright with a twisted grimace on her lips but a hazy, blissed out expression in her pale green eyes. She glared at him. “Have I done my part in saving the life of the beloved Separatist General?” 

“It would seem so.” He responded carelessly, his golden eyes boring into her. She just caught the panels of his pelvis neatly closing back together with a small robotic hiss, before he clipped his cape back on and turned around. “I’m going to scout the area for any of our remaining droids. Report to Count Dooku.” And with those departing words he left. 

_Son of a Rancor._ Arachne cursed. 


End file.
